As parents of babies and young children know, it can be difficult to change a child's diaper when out in public. Many public restrooms do not have changing tables. When changing tables are present, the changing tables may be dirty, may be contaminated with bacteria and viruses, and may be damaged or otherwise unsafe.
What is needed is a safe, strong, and secure surface for changing a child's diaper, which is portable so parents can easily carry it for ready use when needed, which does not have to be laid on a surface to use, and which is simple to deploy, use, and stow.